Power Rangers: Omniverse
(UPDATE 3/11/18): Chpt6 Ep5: "Interview With a Vampire" has now been published! Chpt6 will contain a total of 19 episodes! ' *'The series will now contain a total of 25 chapters! And the 25th Chapter serving as the finale of the entire series. But there will be a spin-off for the series that will include the title "Wayward Sisters", revolving around an all female main cast. ' '''Here are the following future chapters containing titles that I'll be incorporating to the series: ' * Chpt7 (The First Beast) '' * ''Chpt8 (The Trials of God) '' * ''Chpt9 (The Tyrannical Angel/The Mark of Cain) '' * ''Chpt10 (The Curse of the Mark) '' * ''Chpt11 (Light and Darkness/An Eternal Love) * Chpt12 (The Shadow Society/The Fallen Son) '' * ''Chpt13 (The Anti-Christ/Multiverse Introduction) * Chpt14 (The Secret Child/The Invasion/The Collector of Worlds) '' * ''Chpt15 (Project DOOMSDAY/Revenge of the Society) '' * ''Chpt16 (Fury of the Enchantress/Unite the Six) '' * ''Chpt17 (The Prophecy of Zelus) '' * ''Chpt18 (Crisis on Earth "H"/A Power Awakens) * Chpt19 (The Last Ranger) * Chpt20 (The Omniversal Cosmic Entity) * Chpt21 (The Immortal Phoenix) * Chpt22 TBA * Chpt23 TBA * Chpt24 TBA * Series Finale: Chpt25 (Infinity War/Son of Darkness: A Threat From the Future/Until We Meet Again) * Series Spin-off: "Wayward Sisters" Power Rangers: Omniverse is a fanon series written and created by TheMarkOfKurt. The series will contain elements from the TV series "Supernatural". Unlike every other Ranger/Sentai series, the story will solely focus on two characters as they journey through being Power Rangers. The series will have a different take towards the entire Ranger/Sentai series and will explore many biblical lores and urban legends on various creatures such as demons, ghosts, angels, and all other supernatural beings. More of a "Lovecraftian-esque" series type. And most episodes of the series will focus on the main storyline per chapter. __TOC__ Synopsis The series follows about a young man chosen to become a Ranger and serve as one of Zordon's young warriors in a never-ending battle against all that is evil. Upon his journey, he partners up with another fellow Ranger named Hunter Winchester. And together they travel across the world in a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Investigating and combating many supernatural beings, many of them based on urban legends and folklore. The Meaning of "Omniverse" The '''Omniverse is the collection of every single universe, multiverse, megaverse, dimension (alternate or pocket) and realm. This includes not only the Ranger-Universe, but from everything that's known as fictional/non-fictional and including our very own Earth in real life. EVERYTHING is in the Omniverse, and there is only one existing Omniverse created by God/Zordon, although, both Heaven and Hell and the Morphing Grid are three realms that are considered "Omniversal", meaning there are only one version of those three realms. The Omniverse is EVERY reality, including those published by all other companies. Even fan-fictions, cancelled works, mere fantasies, wishes of thoughts created by people, future comic book publishing companies and fictional universes yet to be published are considered part of the Omniverse; simply put, the Omniverse is every version of reality and existence imaginable. Chapter Arcs Chapter 1 (The Curse of the White Ranger) *Chpt1 Episode 1: "Chosen" *Chpt1 Episode 2: "Born Under a Bad Sign" *Chpt1 Episode 3: "How Deep the Rabbit Hole Goes" *Chpt1 Episode 4: "Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things" * Chpt1 Episode 5: "The White Curse Pt1" * Chpt1 Episode 6: "The White Curse Pt2" * Chpt1 Finale: "The End of the White Curse" Chapter 2 (The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt1) * Chpt2 Episode 1: "What Was Then and Now" * Chpt2 Episode 2: "Highway Mist" * Chpt2 Episode 3: “Phantom Traveler” * Chpt2 Episode 4: “Home” * Chpt2 Episode 5: “Shadow” * Chpt2 Episode 6: “There Will Be Blood” * Chpt2 Episode 7: “Sinner” * Chpt2 Finale: “Devil’s Trap” Chapter 3 (The Hunt for Yellow-Eyes Pt2) * Chpt3 Episode 1: “In My Time of Dying” * Chpt3 Episode 2: “You’ll Float Too” * Chpt3 Episode 3: “Simon Said” * Chpt3 Episode 4: “Happy Death Day” * Chpt3 Episode 5: “What Is and What It Should Never Be” * Chpt3 Episode 6: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt1” * Chpt3 Finale: “All Hell Breaks Loose Pt2” Chapter 4 (The 66 Seals of Lucifer) *Chpt4 Episode 1: “Lazarus Rising” *Chpt4 Episode 2: “Wrath of the Witnesses” *Chpt4 Episode 3: “Back in the Past” *Chpt4 Episode 4: “Bad Moon” *Chpt4 Episode 5: “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Kurt Mendoza!” *Chpt4 Episode 6: "Shifter" *Chpt4 Episode 7: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt1" *Chpt4 Episode 8: "Tell Me What You Did Last Summer in Hell Pt2" *Chpt4 Episode 9: "The Monster at the End of This Book" *Chpt4 Episode 10: "Death Takes a Holiday" *Chpt4 Episode 11: "Head on a Stake" *Chpt4 Episode 12: "When the Levee Breaks" *Chpt4 Finale: "Lucifer Rising" Chapter 5 (The Apocalypse: The Rise of Lucifer) *Chpt5 Episode 1: "Sympathy for the Devil" *Chpt5 Episode 2: "Behold, The God of War!" *Chpt5 Episode 3: "Free To Be You and Me" *Chpt5 Episode 4: "Days of Future's End" *Chpt5 Episode 5: "Changing Channels" *Chpt5 Episode 6: "Dark Side of the Moon" *Chpt5 Episode 7: "Hunger Games" *Chpt5 Episode 8: "Back in White" *Chpt5 Episode 9: "The Song Remains the Same" *Chpt5 Episode 10: "Wrath of the Titans" *Chpt5 Episode 11: "Abandon All Hope" *Chpt5 Episode 12: "Point of No Return" *Chpt5 Episode 13: "Two Minutes To Midnight" *Chpt5 Episode 14: "The Devil You Know" *Chpt5 Finale: "Swan Song" Chapter 6 (A Search for a New God) * Chpt6 Ep1: "Exile On Main St." * Chpt6 Ep2: "Two and a Half Rangers" * Chpt6 Ep3: "The Third Suspect" * Chpt6 Ep4: "Weekend At Bobby's" * Chpt6 Ep5: "Interview With a Vampire" Characters Protagonists * Kurt Mendoza (White Dino Ranger) *Hunter Winchester (Titanium Ranger) Allies *[http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rangers_(Omniverse) Rangers] **Bobby Singer /recurring role/ **Ellen Harvelle /Chpt1-5/ **Joanna (Jo') Beth Harvelle /Chpt1-5/ **Ash /Chpt1-3 **Rufus Turner **The Campbells /Chpt6, from Hunter's mom's side of the family/ ***Samuel Campbell /Chpt6/ ***Gwen Campbell /Chpt6/ ***Christian Campbell /Chpt6/ ***Mark Campbell /Chpt6/ *'Angels' **Castiel /recurring role/ **Balthazar /Chpt6/ *'Other Allies' **God/Zordon /Chpt1-5/ **Chuck /Chpt 4-5/ **Death, The Horseman **John Winchester /Chpt2-3/ **Sheriff Mills **Alpha 9 /Chpt1-3/ Main Villains * Chapter 1: Evil White Dino Ranger & Azazel * Chapter 2 & 3: Azazel * Chapter 4: Lilith & Alastair * Chapter 5: "The Devil", Lucifer * Chapter 6: The Archangel, Raphael Supernatural Beings and Monsters Primordial Entities *God/Zordon /Chpt1-5/ *Death, The Horseman *Archangels The Armies of Heaven: = Archangels: = * Michael * Lucifer (formerly) * Raphael * Gabriel /Chpt2-5/ = Angels: = *Castiel /recurring role/ *Joshua /Chpt5/ *Zachariah /Chpt4&5/ *Balthazar /Chpt6/ *Hannah /Chpt4&5/ *Uriel /Chpt4/ *other angel grunts The Armies of Hell: King of Hell: Crowley /recurring role/ Archangel: * Lucifer (Original ruler of Hell) [http://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Demons_(Omniverse) Demons]:''' *Azazel /Chpt1-3 & cameo in 4/ *Lilith /Chpt4/ *Alastair /Chpt4/ *Meg /Chpt1,2,5/ *Ruby /Chpt4/ *Samhain /Chpt4/ *other demon grunts Hellhounds '''Monsters: Alphas * Alpha Vampire * King Shapeshifter Regular Monsters: *Ghosts *Vampires *Reapers *Trickster (turned out to be the Archangel, Gabriel) *Djinn *Werewolves *Witches *Shapeshifting Ghouls *Croatoan Infectees *Okami *Lamia The Four Horsemen of The Apocalpse: (Chpt5) *Death *War *Famine *Pestilence Universes and Realms Earths * Earth Prime (Ranger-verse) * Earth 2 (Kurt's homeworld, our Earth in real life) Realms * Heaven (Omniversal) * Hell (Omniversal) * Morphing Grid (Omniversal) Ranger Arsenal, Weapons & Important Artifacts Ranger Arsenal *'Morphers' **White Drago Morpher /Chpt1&5-6, Power has returned to Kurt in Chpt5/ **Titanium Morpher /Kurt's during his 3 year period between the end of Chpt5 and the start of Chpt6 but given to Hunter to become the new Titanium Ranger/ **Crimson Thunder Morpher /Chpt2-5, Hunter's but discarded in Chpt5/ **Navy Thunder Morpher /Chpt2-5 Kurt's, but given to Hunter then returned it to the Ninja Thunder Academy/ Weapons & Important Artifacts *The Colt /Chpt2-5/ *Death's Scythe /Chpt4/ *The Horsemen's Rings/The Key to Lucifer's Cage /Chpt5/ *Archangel Sword *Angel Killing Sword/Blade *Ruby's Demon Killing Knife /Chpt4-5/ Zords & Megazords Zords *Drago Zord /Chpt1/ *Stegazord /Chpt1/ Megazords *Dino Stegazord /Chpt1/ Category:Series Premiere Category:Super Sentai Category:Season Premiere Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universes Category:Fanon Category:List of Series Category:Power Rangers Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Event Category:Featured Series Category:Series Finale Category:All Season